objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Simple Life
This is a fanfiction which is the only collab that is with Young Little Unicorn, Bfdi is the best and Undhee (RetroPineTree can give the other character personalities to the characters that I don't feel like giving them and JoeCling can add his own characters and add some content into all of the episodes). Like last time, I will add just a few Pokemon, but no relation to it at all in this story/life fanfic. This has seasons, but their will be a amount of episodes from 9 to 23 episodes in each season of this fanfic that will last until I go to college. Episodes These are where the real parts are. Season 1 Simple Life/Episode 1: The Sleepover Simple Life/Episode 2: Strict Store Simple Life/Episode 3 Part 1: A Total Party Simple Life/Episode 3 Part 2: Amazing Reviews Will be filled up/finished later.... Characters Braixen, Female: A nice caring female, as well as a busy and serious Pokemon. Snivy, Male: A dude just acting cool, and making sure he gets all of his needed attention. Toxic Can, Male: A stinky dude, yet a cheesy guy who always make jokes related to Nuclear or Radioactive considering to live in a Nuclear Power Plant. Eugene City Hall, Male: One of the judges, he takes the law seriously and gives the order at the best times. Crystal, Female: A shy female, turns angry easily when provoked. Berliner Dom, Female: A religious girl which does help others, but only on safe decisions. Deepwater Horizon, Male: The man who always like disasters, but never wants to be in them. Ford Bronco 1988, Male: The 80s dude who always listen to classic, and always act like a 60s teen at the same time playing video games. Rolling Rock Beer, Male: The man who is AVGN's favorite drink, also a dude who always hang out with Eugene City Hall. Witch Hat, Female: The only girl or exact person who celebrates Halloween every day. She also hangs out with the other females. Chainsaw, Male: A idiot who always call himself him dumb and does unfunny pranks on Witch Hat or Toxic Can during bad times. Mall, Female: The only female who likes shopping. She also likes to buy gifts for everyone except for Chainsaw because he treats her like she is his trash can. Catchphrase, Male: The guy who always uses catchphrases. He never talks normal, but he does talk in a lot of languages. Rating, Male: Another guy who likes to do what they are, so he rates but he still talks normal. Bow, Female: A friend of Arrow. She always spends time with him Arrow, Male: A friend of Bow, always giving time to stay with Bow. Spiky Collar, Male: Cool dude, goth or punk Pine Tree, Male: Nice, loyal, sometimes sarcastic and heroic Medusa Head, Female: The last second one, who also was the only ancient one which she is also Greek. White House, Male: The last one out of the bunch, which is a nice politician of the republican and always help out with the guys. Category:Collaboration Category:Young Little Unicorn Category:MassachusettsFan Category:RetroPineTree Category:Undhee Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Minh6969 Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Chikako the Meowstic Category:Revived